The Promise
by 4EVERA POLARBEAR LOVER
Summary: They both made a promise, although long ago, both still kept it. But has the time come for that promise to be broken? (Zevie) My first HTR story, and do not worry, there will be longer chapters. :)
1. First Meetings

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock.**

It was a warm spring day, with the sun shining brightly in the sky. The sound of laughter and birds chirping filled the ear of all who passed by the playground. Children were everywhere, up and down on the seesaw, chasing each other around the slides or playing in the sand box together.

Children walked hand in hand, in small groups or pairs. Well, except for one. The little girl walked along the outskirts of the playground alone. She kicked up dust where she walked, looking at the ground often. Then as she walked, someone ran into her, pushing her on to the grass. "Hey!" She cried out. But the person did not give her a second glance, and ran after his friend. She sighed, but looked up above her to see a tree. It was a small tree, but not huge, it was just...Medium? But whatever it was, it was perfect for a fourth grader to climb. So she stood up and dusted the dirt from her jeans. She then began to climb.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Zander said, slapping his friend on the arm. "Oh great, now I'm it" Nelson said. Zander smiled and motioned for Kevin to come over. Kevin ran up to his two friends. "Okay, now Nelson's it" Zander announced. "Ready, set-"Wait" Nelson interrupted. "What?" Zander asked with annoyance. "Um..." Nelson began, trying to come up with a good excuse. Kevin tapped his foot impatiently, "You're wasting time Nelson!" Zander complained. "You...should go apologize" Nelson blurted out. "What?" Kevin and Zander said in unison. "Yeah...Zander didn't you bump into that girl when we were running" Nelson asked.

So here they were, standing under an oak tree. "She was right here." Nelson said. "It's been a long time, maybe she left" Zander suggested. "Then we have to go find her, she deserves an apology" Nelson said. With that he gripped Kevin's arm and pulled him towards the swings. Zander sighed, he should start searching as well.

As he began to walk away, a rustling was heard from above. Zander stopped in his tracks, clearly confused by this unusual noise. He slowly back tracked and was back under the branches of the oak tree. He looked up.

Through the branches and leaves, all he saw was the sun. Maybe once in a while a bird's nest. He was on the verge of giving up, spending a long while looking for someone whom, he didn't even know. Then he saw it, sneakers. Black sneakers.

"Hello?" Zander called out, the person above looked down with surprise.

She looked down to see this boy, calling out to her. "What do you want?" she asked bitterly. "I came to apologize" he answered. She stared at him, slowly recalling previous moments. "So you're the one who pushed me" she said. "It was an accident" he told her. After a silent moment, "I'm sorry" Zander called out.

She looked down at him, "I don't accept your apology" she told him. "What is it going to take then?" he asked her. "Come up on the tree" she told him with a smirk.

And so he did, and as he arrived at her branch, he let out a large sigh. She stared at him. "Hi, I'm Zander" Zander introduced, "What's your name" Zander asked. "Stevie...Stevie Baskara" Stevie said softly. "Nice to meet you" Zander said with a smile. Stevie smiled back, for once she felt...That she was liked. And it was a feeling that was somewhat hard for her to find.

It was funny how fast time pasts when a person is having fun, but soon it came time for someone to leave. Stevie glanced at her watch, and began to scoot over to a lower branch. "Hey, where are you going?" Zander asked. "I have to go, my parents will be coming in a few minutes." Stevie answered. "Fine" Zander said and followed his new friend down to the ground.

As the two landed on the ground, Stevie stumbled, but was quickly caught by Zander, who held her arms. It was nothing much, just a small catch where both soon let go. "Well see you around Stevie" Zander said and waved goodbye. As he began to leave, she called out to him. He turned around and returned to her side. "Zander.." Stevie began uneasily. "Yeah, what is it?" Zander asked curiously. "Can you...can you make me a promise?" Stevie asked. "Sure" Zander agreed. "Promise me that, you will be a good friend, and not leave me alone" Stevie said.

With that, their pinkies wrapped around each others, both saying "I promise"...


	2. -6 Years Later-

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock.**

**(A/N: I would like to thank ZevieObessed2012 and unknown4499 for reviewing this story and giving me very helpful advice. I hope that this chapter is better :) Enough of this blabbering, here it is chapter two. Enjoy :D)**

-6 Years Later-

The band room door burst open, Stevie running in out of breath. Her band mates looked up, but quickly returned to what they were doing.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. It won't happen again" Stevie reassured as she picked up her guitar and began to tune it. "Uhum" Kacey said and took the mic. Zander played a few random notes as the rest of the band set up. As the song began, Stevie let out a yawn.

"Only you can be...Hold on.. Hold on a minute" Kacey said. The band halted to a stop. "We were so off beat. What happened?" Kacey asked. "Um. Sorry my fault. Let's take it from the top again" Stevie said. Kacey looked at Stevie before returning to the mic.

"Ready. One two three...Only you could be you" The band harmonized together. Song after song they played, fixing all the little mistakes and practicing late into the night. Practice was finally finished and the sky outside was dark and gloomy.

"Remember, I booked us a gig next Friday" Zander reminded as everyone packed up. "Next Friday? What time?" Stevie asked. "7 to 9" Zander replied. "Okay" Stevie said, talking more of to herself then to Zander. "Good Practice" Kevin commented and swung his book bag over his shoulder. "See ya guys" Nelson said and took his phone out of his pocket. "Angry Pigeons?" Kacey asked. "Yup" Kevin and Nelson said and walked out of the band room.

As Zander packed up his guitar, Kacey looked at Stevie. "Stevie, what's going on? You've been so out of it lately" Kacey asked. Stevie looked up, "I don't know. I'm just a little unorganized" Stevie answered simply. Kacey stared at her beset friend, unconvinced. "What?" Stevie asked. Kacey let out a sigh and swung her purse over her shoulder. "Well see you two tomorrow" Kacey said and left.

Zander walked over to Stevie. He watched her, noticing her different mood. Something was wrong. He could tell. "Steves" Zander began, "What?" Stevie asked not looking up. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing" Stevie answered. "Something's wrong" Zander said. "Nothing is" Stevie said loudly. Stevie let out a huff and left the room.

The walk home was short and inside she wished that it could have been longer. Stevie walked up the porch and opened the front door, walking into the dark and empty house. Always, her parents were never home. They left only a simple note on the counter. That was exactly what she found when she walked into the kitchen.

It was the usual, I'm so sorry about coming home late and there's something in the fridge. It always ended with Love Dad. Stevie crumpled the small note in her hands. Why even put that, when she barely ever even saw her parents anyway. Suddenly, from behind her, she heard the front door open. Something inside her, caused her to hope that it was her mom, or dad. With each step towards the living room, her hope grew. as she stepped out from the shadows the only person she saw was Zander. All the hope drained out of her.

"Stevie?" Zander called out into the darkness. He hadn't seen the lights on and decided to stop by. The lights all turned on around him and he stumbled back in surprise. "What do you want?" Stevie asked, leaning against the wall. "You're okay, right?" Zander asked. "Just stop, everything is fine. Stop asking me that" Stevie said and went back to the kitchen. Zander trailed behind.

"Where's everyone" Zander asked as he emerged into the kitchen behind Stevie. She didn't answer, she just stood by the counter, staring at the food that was warming up in the microwave. Zander decided not to push her to much. He stood in the kitchen, daydreaming for a bit when the soft ding of the microwave was heard. Stevie took the food out and put it on the table. She looked up at Zander then, "You're going to eat or what?" Stevie asked.

The next hour was spent quietly chewing food. There was no sound in the dark house and no conversation made between the two people. Stevie chewed her food quietly, staring at the darkened sky outside often. A soft breeze rustled the leaves and the streetlights had turned on. She then got up and brought her food to the sink. Zander then came up behind her and did the same. Both dishes were put into the dishwasher.

There was only silence. As the two sat down in the dim living room, no words were exchanged. Stevie leaned on the couch, arms crossed over her chest. As for Zander he sat opposite of her, trying to think of a way to find out what was bothering his best friend. He had already asked too many questions. Zander turned to look at Stevie, who let out a sad sigh while staring outside. Maybe one more question wouldn't hurt...

"What's bothering you?" he asked.

**To be continued? I really don't know, that wasn't much of a cliffhanger. Well, till the next chapter, PBL.**


	3. Small Comfort

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock.**

Stevie stared outside, catching a glimpse of the light glow of a nearby street light.

"What's bothering you?" she heard. Stevie turned to look at Zander. He gave her the look that said "Clearly something is wrong, and why don't you tell me what it is?" Stevie's gaze returned back to the window outside. "I don't want to talk about it Zander" Stevie told him.

"Talking about it helps you know" Zander said. Stevie rolled her eyes playfully. Then the door bell rung. Stevie and Zander exchanged confused looks. Stevie got up and opened the door. "Hey Stevie!" Nelson, Kevin and Kacey said in unison. "Um.. What are you all doing here?" Stevie asked. "We'll tell you when you let us in" Kacey said. "Alright" Stevie said and moved to the side.

"Again, what are you all doing here?" Stevie asked. "Just came over here to cheer up my best friend" Kacey said. "What about you?" Stevie asked and looked her Kevin and Nelson. "Same" Nelson and Kevin said. "I don't need cheering up, I'm fine" Stevie said. "No you're not" Kacey said and began ordering Kevin and Nelson around.

"Nelson go pop the popcorn"

"Yes ma'am"

"Remember the butter"

"Kevin, go look for snacks"

"Getting them"

"Here, let me help" Stevie said, but Kacey shook her head and called out a bunch of other orders for Kevin and Nelson.

"So what are we doing?" Stevie asked. "I brought over a few movies" Kacey said and shoved a few DVDs into Stevie's hands. "Um... I don't know you choose" Stevie said.

After a short debate, the five agreed on watching Insidious. Actually, Kacey lost the battle two to three. "Are you sure you want to watch this?" Zander asked his two best friends. "Yes" Kevin said. "We're manly enough" Nelson added. "Okay" Stevie said unsure, "Alright then, don't come crying to us when you wake up from a nightmare" Kacey teased as the movie began to play.

Soon enough, almost everyone was asleep. Stevie leaning on Zander, Kacey laying on the couch. As for Nelson and Kevin they sat next to each other, staring intensely at the screen. But as the hours passed and the movie came to an end, the whole group fell asleep.

-The Next Morning-

Gravity Five woke up to a start at the sound of a small alarm clock. "Ah, what time is it?" Nelson asked, rubbing his head. Kevin bolted up and looked around. "6:30" Stevie mumbled, and turned to the side. "We only have forty five minutes to get ready?!" Kacey exclaimed. Then before anyone could move, Kacey ran out of the house. "Where is she going?" Zander asked, "Getting her makeup kit" Stevie answered, now fully awake.

The group split up quickly, Nelson, Kevin and Zander heading out of the house and back to their own, as to get ready for one more day of school before the weekend. "See you guys at school" Stevie bid, and then shut the door softly. She felt a little better, knowing that her friends were always going to be by her side, cheering her up. With that small but comforting thought in mind, Stevie got ready for school.

**I haven't updated in a while, and yes this chapter is short. I know I know, not my best work, but I just needed to get this part down so the next chapter would make sense. I hope this gets better, I'm a little baffled on where this is going. I'm really sorry if this story is not at it's best right now, till next time, PBL.**


	4. The New Guy

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Rock.**

Stevie closed the front door behind her and locked it. She skipped down the porch steps and began to walk to school. Then after walking two or three blocks Stevie checked her watch.

"Shoot" Stevie mumbled and quickened her pace. The school building was just in sight and there were three minutes left on the clock. Stevie's speed walk turned into a jog when she was just one block away from the school. Fortunately for Stevie, she made it to her locker as the bell began to ring. "Was that the late bell?" Stevie asked another student besides her. He shrugged and walked off. Stevie took that as a no and grabbed her books. In seconds she was done and she raced to her first class.

Classes went by in a flurry note taking and presentations. Lunch was around the corner soon enough and as the bell rang loudly across the halls, students filed out of their classes and headed to the lunch room.

Gravity 5 sat at their usual table. Stevie was the first to come, saving a spot for her friends. "Hi, can I join you?" a voice asked. Stevie looked up to see a new student. He was a little taller then her with light brown hair and soft light hazel eyes. "Sure" Stevie replied. He thanked her with a small smile and sat down near Stevie. "Hey Steves" Zander greeted, but his sentence ended abruptly. "Sup" the new student said. "Hey Zander, this is Mathew, but he likes being called Mat" Stevie introduced. "Nice meeting you" Zander said and the two shook hands. Soon after, Nelson, Kevin and Kacey arrived and the table became quite crowded. Stevie sat in the middle of Kacey and Mat, whom Kacey had begun to flirt with.

As for Zander, he sat across from Stevie, studying this "Mat". Was it jealousy? Who knew what it was. But Zander sure did a good job of showing it.

"So Mat, you're a new student around here huh?" Zander questioned. "Yeah I am, my dad and I just moved here. He had a job transfer" Mat answered. "What's your dad's job" Kacey asked. "Well he works in a recording company-" "Wait did you just say recording company" Stevie asked excitedly. "Yeah, I don't think it's that big of a deal" Mat said. "Do you think you could get your dad to come to our gig on Friday?" Kacey asked. Zander stared at her. "You guys are all a band?" Mat asked curiously. "Yup" Nelson said. "Gravity 5!" Kevin exclaimed cheerily. "If your dad could come to our gig that would be awesome!" this statement was followed by a chorus of "will you come?" please please with a cheery on top" and "oh, it'll be fun" Mat finally gave in, "I'll try my best to convince him" Mat told his new found friends. The small group erupted into cheers and hoots as the lunch period came to an end.

The group exchanged goodbyes and parted ways. Zander found himself saying by to his friends and looking at Stevie. Just for a moment though, for Mat stepped in the way. "He, do you by any chance know where Geography is?" Mat asked. "I'm actually heading there right now, c'mon" Stevie said and led him away. Zander's shoulders slightly slumped. But with nothing he could do, he made his way to his next class.

- Time Skip: After School-

"Just a few more days till the gig, so we have to practice hard" Zander said. With hose words in mind, Gravity 5 began to practice. Hours after hours they practiced. It was right in the middle of practice when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey" Mat greeted as he walked in. "Hey Mat" Kacey greeted. Nelson and Kevin waved, Stevie smiled at him. "Awesome place" Mat commented. "Yeah it's where we practice. Which was what we were just doing" Zander told him. "Oh.. I didn't mean to interrupt" Mat quickly apologized, "No Mat, you're not interrupting anything" Stevie said and sent a warning stare towards Zander. "I just wanted to hear something from you guys. Just to get something real good to tell my dad" Mat said. "Sure we'll play something" Kacey agreed before the group could talk it over.

"Yeah and give us all a minute to choose which song we want" Stevie added. The group huddled together.

"Let's do Only You Can be You. That's like our original"

"Yeah, but that's boring, what about another song"

"What other songs?"

"I don't know The Only Exception Paramore?"

"Nah"

"How can you not like Paramore?"

"I never said I didn't"

"Okay... Getting off topic here. How about...Let's just go with the original"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

**I hope this a somewhat of a cliffhanger? :) I am so sorry for updating so late. Till the next chapter, PBL. **


	5. Just Good

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Rock. **

Back and forth the group shouted at each other. Mat sat on the couch waiting patiently.

"No, we're not doing that song!"

"Why not?

"Cause it's stupid"

"I'm not seeing you coming up with any ideas"

"Stop!" Zander said and put his arms out, interrupting the brewing fight. "Let's just do this song" Zander said. He mumbled something to his band mates and and they all got into their positions. Kevin sat behind the drum set. Nelson moved behind the keyboard, his hands in place. Stevie put the guitar over one shoulder and put one hand on the mic. Zander put his guitar on and plugged it into the amp, and grabbed a nearby mic. Kacey walked up to the mic.

"So Mat" Kacey began, catching Mat's attention, "This song well we just thought of it. We all know-""The song we're going to be singing is It's Time by Imagination Dragons. It shows how for us as a band, it's our time to shine" Stevie said, interrupting Kacey. Kacey cast a small glare at her friend but didn't say anything. Kevin then started off the song, playing the drums.

Kacey _Stevie _**Zander **Together

It's Time By Imagine Dragons

So this is what you meant. When you said that you were spent And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit right to the top

_Don't hold back_

Packing by bags and giving the academy a rain check

_I don't wanna ever let you down_

I don't want to ever leave this town

**Cause after all**

The city never sleeps at all  


It's time to begin isn't it I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was. Now don't you understand that I'm never changing who I am

_So this is where you fell and I am left to sell. The path of heaven runs through miles of clouded hell  
_

**Right to the top**

_Don't look back  
_

_Turning the bags and giving the commodities a rain check_

**I don't want to let you down**

_I don't want to ever leave this town_

**Cause after all**

The city never sleeps at night it's time to begin isn't it I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit, I'm just the same as I was. Now don't you understand, that I'm never changing who I am

It's time to begin, isn't it I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit, I'm just the same as I was. Now don't you understand. That I'm never changing who I am

**This road never looked so lonely**

_This road house doesn't burn down slowly_

To ashes to ashes

_It's time to begin, isn't it, I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Now don't you understand That I'm never changing who I am  
_

**It's time to begin, isn't it I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was.  
**

Now don't you understand  


That I'm never changing who I am

The song had just and ended the Gravity 5 looked expectantly at Mat. "Whoa. That was really good guys" Mat commented as he got up. "Um.. Thanks" Stevie said. "Anything else?" Kacey asked hopefully. "Nope, that's all thanks guys" Mat said and walked out of the band room. "Good?" Stevie asked. "No he said really good" Nelson corrected. "Really good?" Stevie repeated. "Yeah, that's it" Zander said. "What did we do wrong" Kacey asked and sat down on the green couch. "I think we did a pretty good job" Kevin said and sat down besides Kacey. "We're just good" Nelson said and sat on the top of the couch. "Just good" Stevie agreed and sat on another chair. "Just good" Zander repeated, sitting on the arm chair of Stevie's chair.

"Dad" Mat called as he entered the large house. He saw a light from the kitchen and hurried there. "Hey there Mat" his mother greeted him cheerily. "Hi mom, do you know where dad is?" Mat asked. A woof answered his question instead of a word. Mat looked down to see his large golden retriever Joshie. He had gotten him a two years back. "Hey there boy" Mat greeted and petted the dog. The dog woofed happily in response. "So where's dad?" Mat asked his mom. "Upstairs in the recording booth" his mom said. The dog woofed once more and wagged it's tail energetically. "Looks like someone wants to go outside" his mom added and smiled. "Yeah I'll take him out right after I talk to dad" Mat said and headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Up the stairs he went his feet pounding against the steps.

Zander stood up and looked at his group. "We shouldn't be moping around. We should be trying to get better!" Zander said. "C'mon, he may not think we're good but as long as we believe in ourselves we'll get there" Zander said. "Get up!" Zander said.

Mat knocked on the door. A muffled "come in" was heard and Mat pushed the door open. "Hey dad!" Mat said and waved. "Hey there kiddo" Mat's dad said. "I have something to show you" Mat said. "You found talent already?" his dad asked. "They're Amazing. Gravity 5 performing an original cover of It's Time by Imagine Dragons" Mat introduced. "humm" his dad said thoughtful. Mat opened up his phone to where he had recorded the band.

The tension in the band room slipped away as they began to make music. They practiced many songs, Royals by Lorde, Best Day of My Life by American Authors, a bunch of songs. Everyone was tired and had flopped on the couch for a short five minute break.

"I like them" Mat's dad said when the song had ended. "That's great news! Gravity 5 has a gig next Friday at a local place" Mat told his dad. "Do you think you can come?" Mat asked hopefully. "I'll be there" Mat's dad said. "Let's get so food I'm starving" his dad said and patted him gently on the shoulders. Mat smiled.

**Hope you all enjoyed this one, Love PBL**


	6. It's Today?

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock.**

And so, the band practiced a few more minutes. Minutes soon turned into hours. When the sky had darkened outside and the voices inside were to hoarse to sing, the band finally called it quits.

"Great job guys" Zander told his band mates. "Yeah, great job" Stevie agreed in a small voice. The group split ways, each person going on their own. "It's pretty dark" Zander commented. "Yeah" Stevie said as she swung her back pack over her shoulder. "I'll walk with you" Zander said. "Kay" Stevie replied and the two walked out of the band room together.

Down the street they walked. The only light was the flickering streetlight. The two people walked in a comfortable silence for a short while. Then as ta few blocks passed, "I don't understand" Stevie blurted out as they walked. "Understand what?" Zander asked. "Why you made us practice so hard" Stevie said. "And why we even listened to you" Stevie added. Zander chuckled. "I don't know why you guys listened to me. But for the other question..." Zander trailed off. "What's your answer?" Stevie asked. "I just thought that, we needed a confident boost" Zander answered simply. "Interesting" Stevie said. Then the two reached Stevie's front porch.

"Thanks Zander" Stevie said. "See you tomorrow?" Zander asked. "Yeah" Stevie said.

The week then passed by. Each day, Gravity 5 came closer to their gig. Friday came soon enough.

-Time Skip: Friday Morning-

Stevie awoke to the alarm blaring above her head. Stevie groaned and slammed her hand over the clock. She then took the pillow and put it over her head. Just as she was about to return to sleep, there was a loud knock on her door. "Five more minutes" Stevie's muffled voice said. "Stevie wake up, you have a big day today!" a voice outside reminded her. Stevie removed the pillow from her face and sat up. She then walked over to the door and opened the door. "What?" Bree asked her brother. "You said to wake you on Friday. Said something about the band performing?" her brother Nathan asked. Stevie stared at him oddly, then turned to the calender.

There, Stevie saw it. Friday 15 Gig at Seven. "Oh my god. It's today?" Stevie asked. "Looks like it" Nathan said. Bree let out an annoyed breath and slammed the door in her brother's face. As she picked out clothes for school, "You're welcome" Nathan said from behind the door. Stevie rolled her eyes playfully.

Stevie ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. There she saw her dad, sitting at the table. That was unusual. "Um.. Hey Dad" Stevie greeted awkwardly. Her dad looked up, "Hey Stevie" her dad greeted. Stevie then grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and the box of cereal. She poured in the milk and the cereal. The room was silent, besides the sound of her chewing.

Stevie practically ran out of the house. She had closed the front door shut and leaned on it slightly. Too much was going on today, and it was just the start of the day. Stevie took a deep breath fresh air. As she walked down the porch steps, a voice from a far called out her name.

"Stevie!" Zander called. "Hey Zander" Stevie greeted as her best friend caught up to her. Stevie let out a breath, and said, "Can you believe that tonight's the gig?". "Yeah I know" Zander answered simply. "Oh" Stevie replied. The rest of the walk to school was spent in a comfortable, slightly confused, silence.

Just as the bell rang for second period, Stevie ran into someone. "Oh, sorry" Stevie apologized. "It's okay, I was my fault anyway" Mat said. "Oh, hey Mat" Stevie greeted. He chuckled, "Where are you headed?" Mat asked. "Just to Algebra" Stevie said. "Oh, cool, me too" Mat said. Stevie smiled. "Can you show me where that is?" Mat asked. "Sure" Stevie said and the two began walking. She hadn't seen Zander standing not far away.

The periods flew by. There was no difference in the day. Then lunch came. Gravity 5 met up at the usual table. Once again, Mat joined the group.

"I'm so nervous" Kacey said, as she sat besides Mat. Kevin sat next to her, but his head was in another game of Furious Pigeons. So was Nelson. Stevie picked her lunch, really not having an appetite. Zander noticed so, and was about to ask when, "Stevie, you okay? You're not eating anything" Mat said. Stevie looked up, "Um.. I'm just not hungry that's all. I had a big breakfast" Stevie said and went back to picking her food. _She's lying _Zander thought. He knew, just by the way she talked. Lunch ended and Kacey walked to her class, with Mat accompanying her.

Now Zander and Stevie walked to their class together. "Stevie what's wrong?" Zander asked as the two went down the hallway. "I'm just worried about the gig, that's all" Stevie said. "It's nothing to be worried about" Zander reassured. "Do you think we have enough practice" Stevie asked. "Yeah totally" Zander replied as the two entered the class.

The day passed by, and the periods changed. The clock on the wall moved at it's own pace, and it was just too fast. The school day then came to an end.

**I'm sorry that this chapter seemed a little bit rushed. I just wanted to update as soon as possible since I realized I haven't put a new chapter out since last year. :D So, see you all soon, PBL. **


	7. A Short Walk

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock.  
**

Stevie walked into the band room to see her friends and greeted them. "Band Meeting!" Zander said just as Stevie sat down. Stevie got up from her comfortable position and went over to the group. "Alright, we all know that the gig is tonight, right?" Zander asked. Everyone one nodded. "Right Stevie?" Zander asked. She thought she had nodded, but she complied and nodded. "Where are we going to meet?" Nelson asked. "I don't know I'm not sure about that yet" Zander told his band mates. Then a short pause followed. "Is Mat going to be coming with us?" Kacey asked, and nudged Stevie. Zander adverted his eyes elsewhere while the group continued to chatter.

"Why would Mat come with us?" Kevin questioned. "Why wouldn't he?" Kacey shot back. "If you want, I'll just call him and ask" Stevie said. _You have got to be kidding me _Zander thought to himself. _Wait what, okay so he has her number and she has his, big deal...Right? _Zander was unsure and pondered on that thought.

"Hello?" Stevie asked, and Zander returned to the reality. "It's Stevie" Stevie said. A short pause "Oh, nothing much" and then she earned a hard jab to the rib from Kacey. "Actually yeah, I just wanted to ask if you want to come with us to the gig" another pause, "I mean together, with the band of course" Stevie said. "Oh...Um.. Alright then" Stevie answered. Inside Zander was jumping up and down with joy. "Wait are you serious?" _Uh-oh what now? _Stevie covered the microphone on the phone and told her friends, "He said he could pick us up with his dad's limo" Stevie said. "His dad has a limo?" Kacey asked. "Yes or what?" Stevie asked. "Yes!" Kevin and Nelson said. "Of course" Kacey said. "Zander?" Zander heard. He looked up at Stevie, who stared at him awaiting an answer. "Um...-he then looked at his band mates surrounding him-"Sure, why not" Zander answered. Stevie smiled and told Mat the answer. "Kay, see you tonight" Stevie said and hung up.

And the band practiced one more time before their big night. It was a short one though, Gravity 5 kept in mind that they needed their energy for tonight. Everyone went off in their own directions, even Stevie and Zander. Zander walked left, Stevie right.

The front door closed behind her and Stevie shrugged off her backpack and put it next to the couch. Then she made her way to the kitchen and found herself a snack. Then after a little while, she began looking at her homework. Soon enough, she fell asleep.

Kacey walked into the house smiling and was first greeted by her dog. "Hey there, little girl. How are you today?" Kacey baby talked to as she brought the dog into her arms. The small dog woofed softly in replied and Kacey set her down to the ground. The little dog ran down the hallway. "Hi Mom!" Kacey said as she entered the kitchen and put her book bag down on the table. "Hi Kacey" her mom answered, as she stirred something in the pot. "I'm so happy. Phase 1 of the mission is in action!" Kacey said happily. "Phase One of what mission?" her mother asked her suspiciously. "Oh, me playing match maker. I'm trying to set up my friend Stevie with this cute guy named Mat" Kacey explained. "Interesting" her mother answered. "I'm going to go get ready for the gig tonight" Kacey said and raced up the stairs.

Zander walked walked into the house. After greeting his parents simply he walked up the stairs. Closing the bedroom door behind him, Zander walked over to his bed and laid on it, thinking. Something he had been doing often lately. _Why did I just suddenly start caring so much about Stevie? I mean of course I care about her, it's just that, I care about her more... Is that just a normal phase in our friendship? Wait a second does this mean that I like her? No way! She doesn't think of me that way...Does she? _Zander closed his eyes as he let out an annoyed sigh. Every answer that he got was unsure and more questions kept on piling up. Zander said up and looked around the room, _What am I going to wear for the gig?_

Something awoke Stevie out of her slumber and she bolted up. Rubbing the sleep away from her eyes, Stevie looked around the room. "I'm Late!" Stevie exclaimed as she caught sight of the clock. Running up to her room, she found a black Racerback Lace Top with Bandeua, put on some Bleach Acid Leigh Jeans and a pair of Converse All Star Hi Comic Athletic Shoes. She then added a Time Pocket Watch Necklace and finished it off with a dark navy blue beanie. Stevie took a deep breath as she stared at her outfit in the mirror. Simple but stylish. Stevie smiled to herself, grabbed her guitar case and walked out of the house.

Stevie fished her phone out of her pocket as she walked to the end of the block. Looking around she saw that it was in walking distance. _Why'd we need a limo if we could just walk there? _Stevie thought. She was going to ask her friends that later.

Zander sat in the living room, playing around with his phone. He was already dressed for the gig even though it was early. Zander leaned back on the chair, he wasn't expecting the bell to ring a few moments later. Zander stood up and walked to the door. As he opened it, "Hey Zander" Mat said. Zander's first instinct was to slam the door in the boy's face, but he controlled himself. "Sup Mat" Zander said coolly. "Ready to go?" Mat asked. "Yeah" Zander answered. "Just let me grab my guitar case".

So now Zander sat in the car with Mat alone. Awkward. "So.." Mat began Zander looked towards him, finally making eye contact in the long ride. "About Stevie-" "What about her?" Zander asked. Mat stared at Zander before continuing, "She's a nice girl and everything but I don't want to get pushed to going out with her you know? I can tell Kacey was trying to set me up with her" Mat said honestly. Zander's hard gaze softened as he understood. "And plus I wouldn't want to get in the way of your love life" Mat added. "What?" Zander asked, staring at Mat. "You like Stevie" Mat answered. "What? No, I've know her for a long time" Zander said, "That just supports my reasoning" Mat replied. "But we're just friends" Zander protested, "You get jealous" Mat added. "No I don't" Zander said. Mat shook his head, finding no way to convince his new friend of the truth. "Alright fine then. But you'll understand some day" Mat told Zander as the limo came to a stop.

**And this chapter has come to an end. I hope you all enjoyed this one. I really did mean to update sooner, but the site wouldn't let me manage my story. :( So I had to update so late. I'm really sorry for the delay. Till the next chapter, LOVE, PBL**


	8. Faster! Faster!

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock.**

The limo came to it's second stop. Nelson's house. "I'll go get him" Zander said. Mat nodded and watched Zander step out the limo. The car door slammed shut soon after.

The doorbell rung, echoing through the house. Then, in a matter of seconds, the door opened softly and Nelson was seen. He stood in the doorway, smiling. "Hey Zander!" He greeted happily. "Let's go, we still have to make three more stops" Zander informed. "Alright, let's go Kevin!" Nelson called. Zander stared at his friend oddly as they walked pass. "Didn't you say you were in a rush?" Nelson asked. "Um.. Yeah" Zander said and followed his friends.

Mat greeted his new passengers and, "We're kind of in a rush, can you make it quick" Mat said. "Sure thing" the driver responded. Soon enough, they reached Kacey's house. The same procedure was repeated, ring the doorbell, greet, walk back to the limo. "Where's Stevie?" Kacey asked. "We're heading over to her's now" Mat informed. "Oh" Kacey said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Kevin asked. "Oh, just oh Kevin" Kacey told him, sending him a death glare. Kevin was smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

Zander glanced at his clock every once in a while as the limo drove on. "I'm really sorry, I didn't know that it would take this long" Mat apologized. "Don't worry about" Zander reassured, but he continued to look outside, worriedly.

Stevie walked across the street and turned towards a large, brightly lit restaurant. "Wow" Stevie breathed taking in the view. She smiled and walked over to a security guard standing by the door. "Can I help you young lady?" the guard ask, staring at her. "I'm Stevie Baskara and I'm performing tonight" Stevie said. The man looked at her, then flipped through the papers on his clip board. "Which performance?" he asked, still flipping through papers. "I'm part of the band Gravity 5" she told him. He looked up at her and nodded. "Yup, you're hear. Go head on inside. And walk down the hall to the third room on the left, that's your room" the guard said. "Thank you" Stevie thanked. He replied with a small nod.

"Okay, this will be quick" Zander said and ran out of the car. He sprinted up the short driveway and onto Stevie's porch. Zander pushed the doorbell and waited. A minute seemed like an eternity to him at the moment. Zander pressed the doorbell again and took a few steps back as the door opened, "Stevie-" Zander stopped short. In the doorway stood her dad. "What do you need?" he asked. "Um..Hi Mr. Baskara, um.. I'm looking for Stevie" Zander stuttered. "Why are you looking for Stevie" he questioned. "We're performing at a gig tonight and we're kind of in a rush to get there" Zander explained quickly. "She's not hear" Nathan said and popped his head into the doorway. "What do you mean she's not here?" Zander asked. "She already left to go the place-he then looked down at his watch-about half an hour ago" Nathan informed.

"Half an hour ago?" Zander repeated. Nathan only nodded. "Um.. I've got to go. Thank you" Zander added and ran down the porch. The limo door slammed shut, "Go Go!" Zander rushed. "Where's Stevie?" Mat asked. "She's already at the place, just drive!" Zander exclaimed.

Stevie sat on the red soft cushioned sofa. It was a small waiting room. Each performance had their own room. Stevie's hands brushed the sofa and she stared at the table, wondering. Her thoughts traveled to the whereabouts of her band mates. They should have gotten here right now. They seemed to be running a few minutes late. Just then the door opened and Stevie looked up, hoping that it was her friends. It was not, "Hello, little miss" a young man said and entered the room.

"Um..Hi" Stevie said and stood up, "I'm Stevie" Stevie introduced. "Yes, I know" the man said and looked around the room. He then turned to his clip board, "Where's everyone else" he asked. "I think they may be running a little late" Stevie said. The man shook his head in reply and clicked his tongue. "Can you please call them and tell them to get here soon?" the man rushed. With that he walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

_Of Course! I should have called them sooner _Stevie thought to herself. Stevie then reached into her pocket, there was nothing there. Her other one, the same. "What?" Stevie mumbled as she shoved her hands into her pockets and any other place she might have placed her phone. Then she began to frantically search around the room. Stevie crouched under the sofa, looked on top of the desk. Looked by the door and near the hangers. Her phone was nowhere to be found. A knock then was heard on her door. Before she could answer it, "Ten Minutes!" a voice rang out. Stevie sucked in a nervous breath. She hoped that her friends would get here soon.

"C'mon over here!" Zander directed as the small group hopped out the window. "Thanks" Mat hastily thanked the five all ran towards the very brightly lit restaurant. It's neon lights danced across the waters of a nearby fountain. "We're supposed to go in here...I think" Zander said and raced down the wall behind the small restaurant.

"Agh!No! We're too late" Zander cried as they reached the locked doors. "What? No" Kacey said and pushed pass Kevin and Nelson. "Hey! Open Up in there We're Gravity Five!" Kacey shouted as she banged her fist on the door. After her third try the door flung open, and the group seemed to have sucked a nervous breath. "Get out. No more performers!" a security guard exclaimed. "We're the band Gravity 5! We're performing tonight" Kacey said. "I don't think so, we already have all of the performers lined up and ready to go" the security guard said and was about to slam the door shut, when Zander stopped him. "We're Gravity 5! The band that's performing. Please we're telling the truth" Zander pleaded. His friends let out words of agreement. But the guard stood his ground and would not let pass. "I don't care who you are, get out! No more performers" the guard said.

Suddenly, he was knocked to the ground, all the air rushing out of him. "GO!...I'll...try to hold him...down" Mat said, trying his best to pin down the guard. "Thanks Mat!" Gravity 5 thanked before running off into the back stage area. "Get off me!" the guard said and shoved Mat off roughly. A few minutes later, Mat was through out of the dark doors and landed hard on the ground. "Ouch" Mat said and rubbed his elbow. He then stumbled to his feet. Then as he was walking back to the street, Mat caught sight of a small object.

A phone. He bent down and picked it up. The phone looked new, and Mat turned it on. "Stevie's phone" Mat mumbled as he looked at it. There were missed messages from when the group tried to call her from the limo. Mat quickly shoved the phone into his pocket and walked back to the sidewalk.

**Will Gravity 5 make it to their performance? What will happen next? Stay tuned fellow readers, till the next chapter! Your Writer, PBL.**


	9. The Solo Act

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock.**

Stevie stood backstage. She twisted her hands nervously, looking around. Her friends haven't arrived yet and she was beginning to worry. "Alright, let me just fix this little..." the makeup artist said and fixed Stevie's hair. Stevie smiled and the makeup artist winked in reply. "Go kill it out there" she said and walked away. Stevie then put the hair back in it's place and smiled.

"Hey! Stop! Stop those kids!" a security guard screamed. Zander pushed pass people, moving equipment, talking etc. The three followed behind, stumbling on wires a few times here and there. "Agh! Let go of me!" Kacey cried, kicking and struggling against the grasp of the guard. Zander looked back, trying to decide against helping his friend or running into the show. "Let go of her!" Kevin yelled and grabbed hold of the security guard's arm. "Nelson!" Zander cried and waved his arm rapidly. Nelson looked back one last time to his friend and ran after Zander.

She held a guitar in her hands. She strummed a few quiet notes, barely audible over the noise of the crowd. Stevie knew she was going to have to perform by herself.

"Where is she?" Nelson asked, coming into the backstage area with Zander. "I don't know. But she has to be around here somewhere" Zander said determinedly. The two looked at the people surrounding the place. Then Zander caught sight of a girl standing near the stage. "Hey, that's Stevie!" Zander said happily. "Stevie!" Nelson called. "Stevie!" Zander yelled and the two made there way over to Stevie.

"Up next we have a special appearance from a new band: Gravity 5!" The host announced. That was her cue. With a deep breath, Stevie walked up the stairs of the stage and into the spot light.

"No! Wait! Stevie, Wait!" Zander called out to her. But by the time the two band mates reached the side of the stage, Stevie had already stepped onto the stage. She stood alone, a bright light shinning on her. Only her.

The crowd cheered and hooted. Stevie smiled awkwardly and grabbed hold of the mic. As the cheers began to die down, Stevie began to speak "Um. Hey guys. As you all can see I'm not with my band: Gravity 5. They seem to be running a little late". Stevie then strummed a few opening chords on her electric guitar. "I'm going to be playing a song..." Stevie trailed off as she heard the soft sound of equipment moving behind her.

Stevie caught sight of the manager, motioning his hands and slowly clearing away all of the instruments set up on stage. "You're band's not here, so we're going to move the equipment off the stage" the manager whispered into her ear. Stevie sighed.

"I was really looking forward to this night as a night to perform with my band. My best friends. Unfortunately, they aren't going to be coming here anytime soon" Stevie told the crowd. "Play something or get off the stage!" a person yelled at her from the midst of the crowd. Stevie stared frantically at the people lined up in front of her. "Um...Alright then...This song is actually a song that I really like. It's called Gotta Be Somebody. By Nickelback" Stevie said. With that she strummed the opening chords.

_This time I wonder what it feels like_

_To find the one in this life_

_The one we all dream of_

_But dreams just aren't enough_

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing_

_I'll know it by feeling_

_The moment when we're meeting_

_Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen_

_So I'll be holdin' my breath_

_Right up to the end_

_Until the moment when_

_I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_'Cause everyone wants to feel that someone cares._

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

As Stevie sang, the crowd cheered wildly. Stevie smiled, and played her guitar. Her voice was accompanied by the claps coming from the wild crowd.

"And everyone wants to feel like someone cares. Somebody else that feels the same, somewhere. There's got to be somebody else that feels the same somewhere" Stevie ended, and gracefully lifted her hand from the guitar. After a silent moment, the crowd broke into applaud and cheers. Stevie smiled and took a bow. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of two familiar people. Zander and Nelson! Stevie's smile broadened at the sight of her friends. Her two band mates smiled and clapped along with the crowd.

"This way" a person directed her. Stevie followed and was soon of the stage. Stevie then looked over the heads of others in search of her two friends. Suddenly, someone hugged her from behind. Stevie quickly pulled the person off and found it to be Zander. "Where were you guys?" Stevie asked and brought Zander and Nelson into a hug. They hugged back. But too soon their embrace was interrupted. "Hey it's those kids!" a person from a far yelled. Zander and Nelson quickly let go, and hid behind Stevie using her as a shield.

"Woah...What's going on?" Stevie asked as the security guards came up to the three. "Those two broke and entered in here" the security guard stated. "That was only because you didn't let us in" Nelson shot back. After settling the two sides down and having a brief talk, everyone understood each other, with the help of Stevie.

"See, it was all a misunderstanding" Stevie said. "Yeah okay" the security guard said. "Where's Mat?" Stevie asked. "I remember there were three. We threw a boy out..." said the security guard. "So where are Kevin and Kacey?" Zander asked. "Oh, the other two? Um.. Probably down at the police station" the security guard said. "What? Why? They haven't done anything wrong!" Nelson exclaimed. "Assaulting an officer of any kind is a serious crime young man" the security guard said. He then turned to Stevie. "How about I drive you three to your friends" the security guard suggested.

**What do you think Stevie, Zander and Nelson say? Tune in next time, Love PBL. **


	10. First Impressions

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock.**

"Yes Please" Stevie agreed and wasn't at all hesitant to follow the security guard. Zander and Nelson exchanged glances, but with a small shrug they followed Stevie.

So now here they were, sitting in the back of a cop car and being driven to a police station. Stevie somehow ended up in the middle, with Nelson and Zander crammed next to her. Stevie crossed her arms and tried to make, or at least find some room for herself.  
"Sorry" Zander mumbled, noticing his friends discomfort. "No, it's not your fault" Stevie said and moved over to the side a bit. Soon enough the trio arrived at the police station. "Here's your stop" the security guard said and motioned to the right. "Thank you" Stevie thanked as she got out. "Thanks" Nelson said. "No problem" the security guard said with a nod. AS the three entered the small police station, they were surprised to see Mat waiting on a nearby bench.

"Mat?" Stevie asked. At the sound of his name, the boy looked up. His eyes scanned the hallway for a bit before finally locating Stevie and her friends. "There you guys are" Mat said happily as he walked up to Stevie. "You knew we were coming here?" Nelson asked. "No, I just assumed that you would. Since well, Kevin and Kacey are here" Mat said. Then Mat tilted his head towards a small cell near the left.

"Let me out of here!" Kacey called as she held onto the bars. Kevin sat glumly against the back. The teen closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. "Commanding me to let you out doesn't help your cause" the officer patrolling the desk said. Kacey groaned in defeat and went to sit down besides Kevin in the back. "What are we going to do now?" Kacey asked. "Kacey! Kacey!" Stevie called as she ran near the cell. Kacey looked up and caught sight of her friend through the bars. "Stevie!" Kacey squealed and ran towards the bar.

"Kevin!" Nelson called. Kevin smiled and walked up to the bar to see his best friend there. "Hurry up and get us out so we can go to the gig!" Kacey rushed. Stevie's smile slightly faltered. "You missed it" Nelson said. "No, we missed it" Zander corrected. "What?" Kacey asked. "Sorry Kacey" Nelson said. "Don't be so sad Kacey, we all missed the gig" Kevin comforted. "Actually-but Nelson was cut short by Zander's elbow hitting him in the chest. "Ouch" Nelson said and rubbed his chest. "Actually what?" Kacey questioned. "It's nothing" Zander said.

"Guys! I have some great news" Mat said as he walked up to the band. "What is it?" Kacey asked happily. "My dad said he could totally bail you two out" Mat said. "Thanks a bunch Mat!" the band thanked. "Don't be too happy. Until the adult or guardian is here then you two will be let out." the grouchy officer said. "Way to rain on our parade" Nelson mumbled.

The band sighed and dispersed. Kevin and Kacey returned to the back of the cell where a small metal bench was seen. Nelson leaned on the bars of the cell. As for Zander and Stevie they took a seat near one of the small benches that are used for people waiting. Mat leaned against a pole in the room.

Minutes turned into an hour. And hour then turned into hours. It was getting late and Mat's father showed no sign of coming.

"It's getting late. We should probably go" Zander said, breaking the long silence. "What? No, wait a few minutes more maybe he'll show" Mat pleaded. "Mat you've been saying that for the pass four hours" Kacey said. "Sorry Kacey. Sorry Kevin" Stevie apologized. Kevin looked down to the ground. "I'm really sorry for letting you down" Mat apologized. "It's fine" Kevin said. As Nelson waved goodbye to his two friends the doors of the police station burst open.

"Dad" Mat said. "Hey Mat" his father said. He then glanced at the three people rushing to stand up and the two behind bars. "So these are your friends" his father said. "Dad" Mat said in a loud tone. His father shook his head and walked up to the police officer. "How much?" his father asked. The police officer handed him a small slip of paper. "Fine" his father said and took out his wallet.

After he finished counting the money and handing it to the officer, he stood on the side and watched. The officer exited his desk and pulled out a key. Then he unlocked the cell, letting out Kacey and Kevin. The two ran into the open arms of their three friends.

"Let's go" Mat's father said and pulled his son out of the police station.

"Thanks so much Mr-" Stevie stopped herself. She couldn't find Mat or his father anywhere. "Hey where's Mat?" Stevie asked. Nelson shrugged. "Don't worry we'll thank him tomorrow" Zander said. "Let's get out of here and go home" Kacey urged. With a full agreement from the group, Kacey led them out of the police station.

"I don't like you making friends with people who go to jail" Mat's dad began on their almost silent ride home. "dad they're not bad people" Mat protested. "I only bailed them out because they were with you. Because you are their friend." his dad continued. Mat let out a sigh and leaned on the window, watching the places pass by. "Next time they get into jail, I'm not going to be bailing them out" his father said. "But they won't. This is the first and last time" Mat said. "They are a bad influence on you. I don't want you hanging out with them anymore" his father said.

"What? You don't even know who they are" Mat said. "Mat-" "How can you just judge someone by one wrong thing that they've done" "Mat! Enough" his father said, raising his voice. Mat turned to the window. "You can't control who I am friends with" Mat said and crossed his arms. "Your mother and I will have a talk about this with you when we get home" his father said. Mat turned to the window, avoiding his father.

**Till the next chapter, PBL.**


	11. The Next Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Rock.  
**

Mat walked into the house silently, slamming the front door shut. His father had already come in before him and was nowhere to be seen. Mat kicked off his shoes and jogged off the stairs. He walked pass his parent's bedroom, hearing bits of muffled conversation.

He slammed the door of his bedroom shut and flopped onto the bed. He let out an annoyed sigh and closed his eyes. Only for a brief moment. Mat had begun to hear a light scratching sound against his bedroom door. Mat sat up and opened the door, letting his dog in.

"Hey Joshie" Mat greeted, his tone dull. Joshie tilted his head to the side slightly, his big eyes widening. "Don't worry about it" Mat said. Joshie woofed and wagged his tail. On his bedside the phone vibrated slightly. Mat turned to the table and saw that it was Stevie. He sighed and closed his eyes, laying on his pillow. He waited until it stopped.

-The Next Day-

The five members of the band all came to school the next day. But it seemed to be a big mistake.

Zander walked to his locker and prepared for class. A pretty girl came up to him, and the two began to have a short talk. She left as the bell rang, smiling ever so sweetly. Zander slammed his locker door shut and began to walk to class, a "kick me" sign hanging on his back.

Kacey walked into the science lab, wearing her lab coat and goggles. She sat down at her desk and began to take out her notebook. "Hey, is this seat taken?" a person asked. Kacey looked up to see a guy waiting expectantly for her to answer. "Um...-Kacey looked around the room, there were no more empty seats- no" Kacey answered. He sat down next to her and put his goggles on. _You're welcome.. _Kacey thought. With that their experiments began.

The two sat together, mixing chemicals. "I'll go get the water" Kacey said, "Don't worry about it, I don't even think we need it" he said, staring at the test tube and the soft blue fire underneath it. "Are you sure?" Kacey asked. "Positive, come take a look" he urged her. Kacey shrugged and leaned over the opening of the test tube. It bubbled and sputtered underneath her goggles. Then it shot up in air, and landed all over her face, hair, shirt and lab coat. Kacey breathed in and out. Behind her she heard mocking laughter. She was led out of the class room by her teacher.

As she left, she caught the guy high-fiving other students. Was she set up?

Nelson had just left Algebra, and he held his books in his hands. He was nearing the cafeteria, when a bunch of jocks ran pass him. Nelson backed out of the way just in time. He then resumed to walking to the cafeteria, when someone pushed him from behind. Nelson fell to the floor. He ignored the laughter behind him and tried to gather his books. As Nelson reached for one of his note books, it was kicked aside. Carelessly, or purposely, he didn't know. Behind him, people walked by and someone knocked over the pile of books that he had managed to make.

Nelson sighed in frustration and began starting again when he saw someone kneel down in front of him and pick up his books. "Grace, you don't have to do this" Nelson told her. She didn't answer, just continued to pick up the books and make them into a small neat pile. When she was done, she left. Before he could say thank you.

Kevin lined up for lunch, his tray holding a slice of pizza and an opened soda can. Kevin held his tray and began to make his way to his seat when he tripped over an outstretched foot. Kevin stumbled, and his tray (and everything on it) landed on his shirt. The lunchroom roared with laughter.

Gravity 5 sat glumly at their seats. "I couldn't fine Mat-Whoa" Stevie said and stopped in front of her friends. "Hey' they greeted dully. "What...What happened to you guys?" Stevie asked. "Science, chemical, lab" Kacey said. "I got trampled in the hallway" Nelson said. Stevie turned to Kevin, "I face palmed with a slice of pizza" Kevin answered, "And someone tapped this- Zander showed the group the kick me sign- on my back" Zander said. "Wow" Stevie said. "So what happened to you?" Kacey asked.

"Me?" Stevie asked. Her four friends looked at her, "Nothing" Stevie answered in spite of herself. "Nothing?" Kacey asked. "Yeah...Nothing" Stevie said. The five descended into silence for a short moment. Then, "It seems we were set up" Kacey said, breaking the ice. "What?" Nelson asked. "Someone planned this for us" Kacey added. "You're right" Zander said. "How are you so sure?" Kevin asked. "Look, after my explosion in the lab, I saw my partner high fiving other people. They all planned this!" Kacey exclaimed. "We can't be sure thought" Stevie said. Kacey rolled her eyes.

The lunch period passed by fairly slow. People walked about. Some people passed by the Gravity 5 table, but only acknowledged Stevie. Some people even said straight out that Stevie should make friends that are better, should join a group that is better. Stevie ignored them all and told her friends to do the same.

At the end of the day, the band retreated to their band room and opened up their instruments. "Look, let's not worry about it guys" Stevie said, trying to lighten up the mood. A sigh was heard from Kacey, Zander didn't say anything, Nelson was setting up the keyboard and Kevin hit softly against the drums. Stevie sighed as well.

**-PBL...**


End file.
